This application generally describes applications (such as a web browser) for use on a portable display device including, but not limited to, such a device that include a touch-sensitive display screen.
The popularity of portable devices such as mobile telephones and handheld computing devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) continues to increase. These devices generally have a wide variety of capabilities that may include voice communications, electronic mail, calendars, storing contact information and the like. Many of these portable devices offer internet access for web browsing. However, such web browsing is often unsatisfactory because the portable devices generally have small screen sizes and a limited user interface. Such screen size and user interface limitations can also adversely affect the usability of other applications running on the portable devices.
The present application describes an application (such as a web browser) for a portable display device to which inputs are provided using various gestures on a touch-sensitive surface. In a particular, non-limiting example implementation, the portable display device includes two different display screens, at least one of which is a touch screen. By using gestures input to this touch screen, a user can browse the web and control the display of web content on the screen(s) of the portable display device. The gesture inputs may also be used to provide inputs to other applications running on the portable display device.
In addition, the present application also describes a system including a first display screen and a touch-sensitive, second display screen physically separate from the first display screen. A processor is configured to generate respective images for both the first and second display screens, wherein the processor is further configured to interchange images on the first and second display screens in response to a gesture supplied to the touch-sensitive, second display screen.